


[Podfic] Ten Other Uses for a Miniaturized Arc Reactor

by SisterOfWar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Ten Other Uses for a Miniaturized Arc Reactor</i>, by maskedfangirl</p><p>Author's Summary: It's always right there after she leaves, a steady light in the dark reminding you that you're not actually dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ten Other Uses for a Miniaturized Arc Reactor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Other Uses for a Miniaturized Arc Reactor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532035) by [maskedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedfangirl/pseuds/maskedfangirl). 



[Download MP3 Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ten-other-uses-for-miniaturized-arc-reactor)

**Author's Note:**

> Image manipulation by me
> 
> Music: Our Hearts Are Wrong, by Jessica Lea Mayfield


End file.
